brasil 2014
by jeineromg
Summary: tai jugara el mundial de brasil 2014 sin saberlo lo que para tai y sora paresia la mejor esperiencia se convertiria en la mayor prueba de su amor
1. prologo:

Brasil 2014 prologo

Estaba sentado cambiando rápidamente los canales del televisor el castaño se veía realmente impaciente y molesto

-se acabo-dijo para sí mismo -joder sora cuanto tiempo piensas estar hay metida la reservación es a las 8:00.

-coño, tranquilo tai ya salgo La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una joven de no más de 23 años de pelo corto y rojizo con ojos color ámbar que lucía un vestido azul con guantes transparentes

-si que molestas tai

- es que tardas mucho pero tiene sus ventajas

- jajaja nos vamos ya mi amor

-ujum

Ambos salieron rumbo al restaurante el bullí de España

Xoxoxo

-mi amor

- si mimi?

-ya estás listo

-aaaaaa bueno yo

-muévete matt. tai y sora nos esperan

-ya esta vámonos mi amor

Xoxoxoxo

-jajajaja enserio eso dijo, mimi?- se reía tai por la anécdota que contaba mimi de su esposo quien por cierto no parecía muy feliz con ello

-si haci es jaja-afirmo mimi

-jajajaja -si muy gracioso- dijo matt con sarcasmo-hablemos de algo importante, tai como va todo con el Madrid

-muy bien gracias por preguntar-respondió tai

-y como va lo de la selección japonesa? ya se acercan las eliminatorias al mundial de Brasil-pregunto curiosa mimi

-pues de echo todavía nada no me han dicho nada de convocatoria pero habrá que esperar a que el profe zaccheroni pase la lista de los convocados a las eliminatorias

- seguro te convocaran amigo tu eres muy bueno además tu tienes que llevar a nuestro país a ser campeón del mundo no es Cierto chicas

-claro que si

-por supuesto

Al terminar las 2 parejas se despidieron y volvieron a sus casas, en el camino tai solo podía pensar en esa palabra convocatoria seria que si eran tan bueno para jugar en la selección de Japón

1 mes después

-sora donde están mis guayos?

-no lo sé tai, supongo en tu armario

-aaa si tienes razón jejeje

-que te vaya bien mi amor

-gajias me amol-dijo tai saliendo de su apartamento comiéndose un pan

Tai salió de su apartamento

Hasta la portería

-buenos días señor yagami

-buenos días valenciano

Tai se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la sede del real Madrid para entrenar con sus compañeros y el cuerpo técnico

-que hay yagami

-bien Ronaldo estas preparado para el partido con el Valladolid?

-claro que si, venga vamos a entrenar

-ujum

CR7 y tai eran muy amigos desde que tai entro Asia 1 año al equipo, Todo el equipo se encontraba entrenando los tiros libres en eso le tocaba patear a benzema cuando el entrenador carlo Ancelotti los llamo

-muchachos están diciendo los convocados a las selecciones para las eliminatorias

Benzema tomo el balón y dijo-venga tíos vamos a ver

Todos asintieron Ya se encontraban todos viendo el televisor Por Francia en la delantera karim benzema y...

Por Portugal en el medio campo cristiano Ronaldo ...

Por España como guardameta iker casillas... en el medio campo Xavi Alonso Y así pasaron todos los equipos hasta que fue el turno de Japón tai se sentía demasiado impaciente,

y si no lo convocaban

Por japon en la porteria eiji kawashima y shuichi gonda En la defensa masahiko inoha ,yuichi komano,yuto nagatomo ,gotoku sakai,hiroki sakai,hiroki mizumoto,daiki iwamasa,maya yoshida, y tomoaki makino

-tranquilo yagami-dijo CR7

En el medio campo keisuke honda,yasuhito endo,hajime hosogai,kengo nakamura,makoto hasebe, y hideto takhashi

Tai se sentía estresado era hora de los delanteros y bueno el era delantero soltó un suspiro y se relajo un poco

En la delantera hiroshi kiyotake,shinji okazaki,shinji kagawa,mike havenaar, ryoichi maeda y por ultimo genki haraguchi

Todo el equipo se quedo asombrado al ver que tai no había sido convocado a la selección japonesa

tai salió al campo con la cabeza agachada mientras cristiano lo seguía

-tai espera joder

También salió benzema ambos sabían lo importante que era para el jugar con la selección de Japón

-yagami vamos espéranos tío

-no molesten voy a entrenar

El dt del equipo vio salir a los 3 jugadores y después

paso su vista al televisor oyendo algo que decían los periodistas acerca de tai

-es una gran sorpresa para todos que el delantero del real Madrid taichí yagami no allá sido convocado a la selección japonesa

-si cuales podrán ser los planes de zaccheroni al no convocar tan talentoso jugador

Xoxoxo

-hay no es injusto que no hayan llamado a tai-se quejo mimi

-si pero haci es el futbol-le explico matt

-sora tu que...

Sora tenía una cara muy triste sabía lo que significaba todo esto para tai

Xoxoxo

había comenzado a llover pero eso a tai le daba igual corrió hacia la ilera de balones y comenzó a patear al arco cada uno de ellos pasándolos por encima del obstáculo que se supone es la barrera en eso llegan karim y cristiano lo toman de un braso cada uno

-tranquilo tai ven vamos a adentro-dijo el francés

-saben que no es el momento de actuar como niño-hablo el castaño

-haci se habla yagami - hablo cristiano

Los tres entraron y comenzaron a hablar

de trivialidades

xoxoxoxo

-pero zaccheroni como puede ser que no haya convocado a yagami-dijo el presidente de la federación japonesa de futbol

-presidente le pido que no se entrometa con la nomina que solicito además si no convoque a yagami es porque no lo creo conveniente eventualmente será convocado

-estaré pendiente de su progreso espero que en las eliminatorias no se arrepienta buen día

-buen día


	2. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic**

**Brasil 2014. Capitulo 1**

**Tai y sora se encontraban desayunando una tortilla española,era una cálida mañana ambos se miraban fijamente mientras comían hasta que sora sintió un mareo y se levanto directo al baño**

**-sora que te pasa-dijo tai después de escucharla vomitar**

**-nada no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo mientras salia del baño **

**-segura puedo llevarte al médico si quieres **

**-no,no hay problema estoy bien telo prometo **

**-eso espero-dijo tai no muy comben sido**

**-vete ya se te ara tarde recuerda que el Valladolid es un equipo muy bueno**

**-claro voy anotar un gol solo para ti te lo prometo **

**-gracias mi amor**

**-bueno hablamos mas tarde adios hermosa**

**-adios **

**Tai iso lo de todos los dias bajo a la porteria saludo a valenciano se subió a su auto y se fue a la sede del Madrid para entrenar un poco antes de ir al partido con el real valladolid que se disputaría en el santiago bernabeu **

**-hola-saludo tai a cristiano y a benzema que se encontraban caminando por el campo**

**-hola tai-saludaron ambos en**

**unisonó **

**Los 3 se dirigieron a cambiarse para entrenar antes del partido**

**-vamos así muchachos rápido rápido-les gritaba el dt a los jugadores**

**-ilarra suelta el balón-alegaba el dt asistente**

**-señores se acabo el entrenamiento vengan acá **

**Todos los jugadores se pararon formando un círculo **

**-bueno ya se a dicho casi todo respecto al partido excepto lo mas importante de que manera lo jugaremos necesito que jueguen rápido mantengan la posesión lo mas que puedan y jueguen a dimaria por la derecha es la mejor forma de romper la defensa del Valladolid **

**-si-dijo todo el equipo en unisonó**

**-bueno cámbiensen y súbansen al bus el partido es a las 3:00 **

**Todos lo jugadores fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse después se subieron al bus rumbo al estadio **

**-bueno yagami tenemos que ganarle al Valladolid **

**-claro ronaldo asi será le prometí a sora que anotaría un gol por ella**

**-pues entonces juéga muy bien**

**-claro que si Los jugadores se bajaron del bus y se encontraban atravesando un pasillo lleno de aficionados algunos gritaban madrid madrid Pero otros gritaban yagami yagami lo cual puso muy feliz a tai **

**-vaya te estas ganando un buen lugar en el corazón de la inchada**

**-le dijo benzema a tai dándole un golpe suave en el hombro Ya en los vestuarios listos para salir todo el equipo grito a ganar **

**Mas tarde…**

**Era el minuto 85 del partido el marcador ibá 1-1 El madrid habia empezado perdiendo en el minuto 44 Pero gracias a cristiano lograron empatar en el minuto 55 empatar no era una opción con ese marcador el madrid seria expulsado de la copa del rey **

**-tai... necesitamos hacer... algo-dijo CR7 muy ajitado **

**-si Luka modrich tomo el balon e hiso un rapido pase a di maria Quien intentando llegar a la porteria fue golpeado por fuera de la esquina inferior izquierda del area de penalti causando un tiro libre **

**-y quien lo va patear?-pregunto di maria un poco adolorido **

**-pues que lo patee cristiano como siempre-dijo benzema**

**-pues yo digo que deberia patear tai-dijo CR7**

**-que yo-dijo tai sorprendido**

**-si-te e visto patear tu eres muy bueno ademas recuerda lo que dijiste en el bus **

**-a si-dijo tai desidido Animo yagami tu puedes le dijieron sus compañeros**

**Tai tomo el balon y lo puso en el punto donde debia patear la defensa se posiciono entonces el juez pito dando la señal a tai quien mando el balon justo a la esquina izquierda superior del arco anotando un tanto y dandole e su equipo en el minuto 90 tai selebro el gol con mucha felicidad mientras sus compañeros se lanzaban sobre el**

**-siiiiiiiiiiiii-grito el dt del equipo **

**Todo el estadio comenso a gritar yagami yagami yagami, Al terminar el partido los jugadores se dirijieron a los vestuarios y despues al bus para regresar a la sede una vez allí tai se despidio de sus compañeros y camino con su mejor amigo CR7 hasta sus autos **

**-que golazo yagami **

**-gracias amigo,entonces te vas mañana **

**-si mañana empesara la concetracion, las eliminatorias estaran duras**

**-que bueno-dijo tai algo aburrido **

**-no te desanimes aun estas muy joven podras jugar en otra ocasion **

**-si seguro,adios amigo**

**-adios tai **

**Tai se subio a su auto rumbo a su apartamento**

**-ya llege mi amor **

**-que bueno-dijo sora sentada en la mesa con una gran sorisa Ella estaba muy feliz por algo tai la conosia bien**

**-ven sientate vamos a cenar Tai se cento y ambos empesaron a comer a tai le estrañaba la cara de felicidad de sora pero ala vez lo ponia feliz a el **

**-cumpliste tu promesa **

**-que? **

**-no lo recuerdas hoy en la mañana me prometiste que anotarias un gol para mi **

**-a si es cierto-seria por eso la felicidad en su rostro**

**Al terminar tai se sento en la sala seguido de sora **

**-tai ya se porque el mareo de esta mañana **

**-cual es?-tai cambio su espresion de serena a preocupada **

**Sora se levanto y tomo un papel de la mesa de noche de su habitacion luego se lo estendio a tai quien la miro estrañado y luego miro el papel Tai formo una gran sonrisa**

**-enserio mi amor Sora acintio y tai rapidamente la abraso **

**-estoy embarasada mi amor **

**-entonces por eso la felicidad en tu**

**rostro **

**-tan obia soy ? **

**-o yo te conosco muy bien**

**Tai tomo su celular y llamo a su mejor amigo cristiano ronaldo **

**-hola tai que pasa **

**-amigo voy a ser papa **

**-eso es increible te felicito **

**-gracias pero tengo que pedirte un favor**

**-cual? **

**-serias el padrino de mi hijo o hija? **

**-que yo encantado amigo **

**-muchas gracias hablamos despues **

**-hablamos después**

**Sora miro a tai y also una ceja **

**-entonces nuestro hijo ya tiene padrino? **

**-jajaja porsupuesto **

**Habia pasado ya una hora y tai habia llamado a toda su familia para contarle aunque la mas feliz fue su hermana menor kari quien de echo lo visitaria con su esposo tk en unos días**

**2 meses después:**

**Tai se acababa de levantar era domingo significaba que no tenia que entrenar pasaria todo el dia en casa con su esposa prendio el tv y se dirijio al canal de deportes por una razón en especial el sorteo del mundial estaban anunciando que japon habia sido el clasificado al mundial en el puesto 1 por parte de asia y que mas tarde seria el sorteo del mundial**

**-a que bueno-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo**

**-si seguro les ira bienen el mundial dijo sora**

**En ese momento el timbre sono y ambos jovenes se miraron estrañados **

**-quien podra ser-dijo sora mientras veía a tai que se levantaba abrir al acerlo se quedo asombrado al ver quien era**

**-profe zaccheroni-dijo tai**

**-buenos dias **

**-por favor pase-dijo la pelirroja**

**-muchas gracias Los tres se sentaron en la sala **

**-a que debemos el honor de su visita profesor?-pregunto tai**

**-vera yagami estaba en la ciudad y tenia algo de tiempo asi que decidi pasar a informarle personalmente **

**-informarme? -si vera muchas personas se quejaron por que no lo comboque a las eliminatorias pero la razon de esto es que lo necesitaba en una parte mas importante**

**-creo que no entiendo lo que trata de decirme señor**

**-lo que digo es que le estoy informando de su comvocacion al mundial brasil 2014 **

**-que?m mesta hablando enserio?**

**-si asi es yagami estara jugando en el mundial -gracias muchas gracias**

**-no me lo agradesca usted se lo a ganado**

**-aaa disculpe la pregunta**

**voy a jugar en el banquillo o en la titular **

**-pues no solo va jugar en la titular yagami sino que usted va ser el capitan de la seleccion japonesa**

**-wow muchas gracias no se arrepentirá**

**-se que no yagami bueno me retiro **

**-hasta luego**

**-dijieron tai y sora en unisono Sora miro con lagrimas en los ojos a tai pero lagrimas de pura felicidad Tai abraso a sora y luego le dio un largo beso en los labios **

**-no puedo creelo voy a jugar en el mundial **

**-si haci es**

**Tai se sento en la sala junto con sora para ver el sorteo del mundial y conocer a los que serian sus rivales Ahora conoseremos lo cabesas de serie **

**Grupo A Brasil**

**Grupo B España**

**Grupo C colombia**

**Grupo D uruguay **

**Grupo E suiza**

**Grupo F argentina**

**Grupo G Alemania**

**Grupo H belgica**

**El grupo que le tocaria a japon sera el c... **

**Colombia Grecia Costa de marfil Japon **

**-un grupo dificil dijo tai **

**-si esos equipos son buenos en verdad **

**-Bueno mi amor que te parese si nos vamos de vacaciones a japon **

**-si me parese muy buena idea pero no tienes un partido contra el getafe? **

**-es solo un amistoso le dire a carlo que no puedo y listo de echo, Tai tomo su celular y despues de un rato colgo y dijo problema resuelto empaquemos maletas y vamonos **

**-que tal si empacas las maletas y yo compro los tiquetes por internet? **

**-claro que si mi amor Sora tomo su laptop Y compro los tiquetes mientras tai organisaba las maletas. **

**-ya esta compre los tiquetes para hoy a las 4:30 -bueno vamos rumbo a japon**

**Notas del autor: **** bueno este el primer capitulo de Brasil 2014 bueno ojala les aya gustado si hay algo que les gustaría que pusiera en el fic solo díganmelo **

**aprovecho para decir que el próximo capitulo será un omenaje a radamel falcao garcia un jugador de la selección colombia mi patria querida quien se leciono y estuvo en peligro de perderse el mundial pero esta en recuperación ** **#fuerza tigre**

**oigan quiero que me digan cual es su jugador preferido de la selección de su país puede ser de cualquier época el mio es carlos Valderrama mas conocido como el pibe Valderrama**

**chao chao no leemos **

**adelanto próximo:**

**-por que por que tenia que pasarme esto **

**-tai estas cosas pasan además saldremos de esta**


	3. Chapter 2

**Declaraciones: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic es mío**

**Estaban ambos jóvenes sentados en la sillas de el aeropuerto sora tenía su cabeza recostada en su mano derecha mientras que tai tenía los brazos en sus piernas y solo miraba hacia la gran ventana del aeropuerto mirando al horizonte pensando en cómo hubiera sido su vida si el dt del Tokio fc no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de jugar,**

**Seguro en ese momento estaría en una universidad estudiando quien sabe que rio al pensarlo viéndolo bien su vida era muy interesante los fans el equipo y sora su esposa era todo lo que el necesitaba **

**-a es el colmo que nos hagan esperar tanto-dijo sora ya bastante enojada-tai rio ante esto**

**-sí pero que podemos hacer**

**-pues nada creo**

**Se le informa a los pasajeros del vuelo Madrid a Tokio que el avión saldrá en 5 minutos**

**Como el aeropuerto de odaiba no era internacional debería cambiar de avión en Tokio**

**-por fin-dijo sora**

**-si**

**Ambos se subieron al avión era un viaje realmente largo mas o menos 13 horas y 30minutos**

**Más o menos 13 horas y 30 minutos después:**

**Habían llegado por fin eran las 7:00 am en Tokio desayunarían y luego se montarían a su siguiente avión que salía a las 7:45 am **

**Ya habían desayunado ya se habían montado al avión y de hecho ya habían llegado los 2 estaban recogiendo sus maletas cuando una voz conocida los llamo **

**-hola kari-dijo sora y después la siguió tai**

**-como les fue en el viaje**

**-muy bien-dijeron en unisonó **

**-bueno vámonos ya tk nos espera en el auto**

**-si-dijo tai**

**Los 3 jóvenes salieron del aeropuerto y se encontraron un auto con un chico rubio que leía el periódico dentro de este **

**-que hay tk-dijo tai**

**-bien taichí**

**Tai y tk subieron las maletas a la guantera del auto y salieron rumbo a la antigua casa de tai **

**Llegaron a la casa subieron al piso de los yagami y kari abrió la puerta ya que ella tenía las llaves **

**Los padres de tai también estaban de vacaciones en un crucero por lo que no se encontraban en la casa tai llevo las maletas al cuarto de los huéspedes que curiosamente había sido su cuarto hace años, salió de la habitación **

**-kari tk quieren ir a almorzar con sora y con migo?**

**-pues nosotros encantados-respondió kari**

**Bueno entonces vámonos ya me muero por comer algo japonés-dijo tai y todos rieron un poco**

**Los jóvenes salieron y fueron a un restaurante que tai y kari conocían muy bien**

**Era un bonito lugar algo grande**

**Al llegar un montón de gente se acerco a tai pidiéndole autógrafos, fotos y demás tai autografiaba y autografiaba y parecía que las personas no acabarían nunca hasta que por fin pudo terminar**

**Entonces era momento de comer se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron su comida los 4 comían y hablaban de todas las cosas posibles aunque habían dos cosas de las que a tai le gustaba mucho hablar la primera que sería padre y la segunda que jugaría el mundial de futbol de Brasil aunque el solo pensaba como le podría ir a su equipo en un mundial era realmente difícil saberlo el mundial era un campeonato en el que Japón solo había podido llegar hasta octavos de final era cierto que muchas personas le habían dicho que el haría a Japón campeón del mundo pero la verdad era que todos los que le decían eso eran japoneses y claro que siempre dirían eso**

**Un mes después:**

**Tai había vuelto a España para jugar la temporada estaba jugando un partido de la copa del rey por la semifinal di maría ya había anotado un tanto pero era hora de que el anotara el suyo **

**Cristiano hiso un pase para Larramendi quien de taco lo envió a di maría quien al ver a tai cerca del área pateo el esférico hacia el**

**Tai paro el balón con la pierna surda se encontraba dándole la espalda a la portería enemiga con el pie movió el balón hacia atrás y se dio una media vuelta tai logro escapársele a la defensa sin embargo uno de los defensas logro alcanzarlo e intentado barrerlo para quitarle el balón lo golpeo en su pierna izquierda ante esto tai cayó al suelo adolorido el árbitro pito penalti pero tai no logro levantarse lo habían lesionado así que un equipo de paramédicos lo saco del campo**

**-taichí te esta doliendo mucho?**

**-si demasiado**

**-creo que se fracturo la pierna-dijo uno de los que lo atendían**

**-si eso creo**

**-no no pude a verme fracturado **

**-lo siento tai pero creo que si**

**Tai llego al hospital donde estaba sora con mimi y matt los cuatro entraron a la sala donde los esperaba el doctor para hacerle una radiografía a tai **

**-y doctor que pasa **

**-el doctor suspiro-yagami le tengo malas noticias sus ligamentos se partieron **

**-que? Eso eso que significa? **

**-eso significa que no podrá jugar en un tiempo**

**-cuanto tiemp semanas?**

**-no, me temo que será más tiempo creo que no podrá jugar la copa mundial de futbol**

**Tai se quedo helado **

**-no no no puedo perderme el mundial doctor tiene que a ver otra forma **

**-pues yagami solo un milagro le permitiría jugar hay una posibilidad **

**-cual doctor haré lo que sea **

**-primero quiero que entienda que las posibilidades son muy mínimas igual lo intentara?**

**-si hare lo que sea **

**-está bien voy a llamar al médico que se encargar de su operación y de su recuperación**

**El doctor salió de la sala y dejo a los 4 jóvenes hay**

**-por que por que tenía que pasarme esto **

**-tai estas cosas pasan además saldremos de esta**

**-si amigo nunca te rindas además el doctor dijo que tienes una posibilidad **

**-gracias por el apoyo **

**Un hombre un poco mayor que ellos entro a la sala tenía el cabello negro y unos lentes **

**-buenos días soy el doctor joe kido me encargare de su operación y de su recuperación **

**-dígame doctor usted cree que si me recupere a tiempo para jugar el mundial?**

**-voy a ser franco yagami usted tiene un 5% de posibilidades pero yo voy a trabajar con ese 5% **

**-muchas gracias**

**-es curioso hace una hora se lesiono un jugador colombiano llamado radamel falcao gracia está en peligro también de perderse el mundial **

**-falcao si lo conozco juega en Mónaco**

**Eso no era todo tai pensaba que si los dos se recuperaban deberían enfrentarse en el mismo grupo del mundial sonrió al pensarlo en su mente dijo recuperarte falcao tenemos que vernos en el mundial**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Tai llevaba 3 meses de recuperación en parís Francia ya caminaba normal pero aun no podía jugar se estaba recuperando muy rápido a tanto que ya el el doctor kido le había dado más esperanzas**

**Pero aun sus fuerza en el pie no había regresado si corría en ese estado seguro se lastimaría bastante **

**-Tai- lo llamo kido-cada vez creo más que te vas a poder jugar el mundial**

**-que bueno eso es justo lo que quiero**

**-recuerdas que en un comienzo te dije que tenias un 5% pues ahora tienes un 60%**

**tai se sentía muy feliz al oír eso pero igual aun no estaba seguro que podría jugar y luego otra cosa paso por su mente **

**-joe has oído algo de falcao como va su recuperación?**

**-si oí que va muy bien igual que tu**

**Tai se alegro al oir esto**

**1 mes después:**

**-bueno tai esta es la prueba final en el sobre están los resultados si salen positivos podrás jugar-tai solo asintió con la cabeza **

**Joe abrió el sobre y saco el papel lo leyó y dijo**

**-lo siento-dijo algo triste **

**-no es tu culpa hiciste lo que pudiste**

**-no, yo lo siento por las otras selecciones cuando tengan que enfrentarte en el mundial puedes jugar tai-al oír esto tai comenzó a gritar siiiiiiiiiiiiii como si le hubiera marcado un gol a Alemania**

**-entonces puedo jugar**

**-si tai si puedes jugar y como as estado tan interesado en la recuperación de falcao te adelanto que también podrá jugar**

**1 mes después:**

**tai estaba empacando sus maleta al día siguiente debía tomar un vuelo a Japón de se reuniría con su selección para hablar un poco y al dia siguiente irían a Brasil para empezar la concentración **

**no pudo dormir en toda la noche solo de pensar como seria jugar en un mundial y que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de ti y de tu equipo finalmente pudo quedarse dormido comenzó a soñar que estaba en el maracaná alzando la world cup pero entonces el sonido del reloj lo despertó a las 5 de la mañana el viaje duraba 13 horas debía estar a las 7 de la noche en japon**

**se ducho se despidió de sora y de kari **

**Kari estaría cuidando a sora junto con mimi**

**Tai estaba en el avión cuando un chico de 12 años junto con su madre se le acercaron **

**-disculpe señor yagami cree que pueda darme su autógrafo-tai sonrio y asintió**

**-y cómo te llamas le pregunto tai **

**-Christian**

**-bueno Christian aquí está tu autógrafo **

**-muchas gracias**

**A tai le gustaba firmar autógrafos eso le hacía pensar que tenía muchos fans y era la verdad**

**Tai llego a Japón a las 6:30 de la noche **

Llego con tk ambos cenaron en una pizzería y comenzaron a hablar del mundial de los rivales y demás

Ya después de esto era momento de que tai fuera a la charla técnica

Al día siguiente:

Tai estaba en el avión conversando con keisuke honda

Ambos eran muy amigos

Llegaron a Brasil se encontraron con una ciudad muy grande como lo era recife los jugadores se tomaban fotos y demás en la ciudad y eran bien recibidos por los ciudadanos de allí

Llegaron al hotel y les asignaron las habitaciones tai por ser el capitán del equipo tenía el privilegio de dormir solo

Debían estar lo más concentrados posible al otro día seria el partido contra costa de marfil

Todos los jugadores salieron al campo a entrenar debía estar en muy buena forma

Zaccheroni los llamo a todos

-bueno señores vamos hablar de los equipos del grupo primero de grecia entendido?-todo el equipo asintió

-bueno Grecia a pesar de ser el equipo europeo no es el mejor es el segundo mejor de nuestro rivales su modalidad de juego es solo contraataque lo que los hace muy peligrosos entendido lo importante con este equipo es mantener la pelota siempre y hacer pases rapidos

Ahora hablemos de costa de marfil

Es un equipo africano como todos sabemos son muy fuertes y rapidos lo que haremos será lo mismo que con los griegos

Y ahora hablemos de Colombia este es el equipo mas fuerte de todo el grupo su juego se basa en pases cortos dominando la pelota y después quebrando la defensa y adelantar rápido el balón este será nuestro mayor reto a Colombia debemos atacarlo por las bandas además su juego aéreo no es muy bueno pero debemos tener cuidado bueno esto es todo muchachos vayan al hotel por que mañana tendremos el primer partido contra costa de marfil

Tai se emociono mucho sabia que pronto se enfrentaría al famoso conjunto cafetero el equipo revelación del mundial

Comentarios del autor:

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo estoy trabando los mas rápido posible

si se que pensaran que digo lo que digo de Colombia por que soy de acá pero no es asi vean lo que dijo Alberto zaccheroni el verdadero en una rueda de prensa en Tokio

**En una rueda de prensa ofrecida en Tokio, Zaccheroni consideró que el grupo que le ha tocado a los "Samurai blue" es muy equilibrado (junto a los nipones y Colombia, están Costa de Marfil y Grecia), aunque admitió que el conjunto cafetero es el que destaca por encima del resto.**

**y si no me creen aquí el link de la pagina para que ustedes mismos lo comprueben **

** mundial-brasil-2014/noticias/sorteomundial/colombia-en-el-mundial-de-brasil-2014-dt-de-japon-habla-de-la-tricolor/13291118**

**chao chao nos leemos**


	4. pregunta

Una pregunta!

Verán queridos lectores quiero aserles una pregunta verán tengo una comunidad estoy reclutando algunos escritores para que escriba allí

Si les interesa déjenme su nombre de usuario como review para agregarlos después van a su correo con el que se meten a fanfiction y aceptan

Requisitos: solo pido algunas cosas quiero gente seria que no me deje los fic colgados eso no me gusta además pido que escriban digimon porlomenos en mi comunidad y que en mi comunidad escriban cualquier romance de digimon menos mimichi o sorato si eres un escritor de alguno de estos mejor no digas nada pero de resto déjenme su nombre de usuario

Chaooooo nos leemos adios


	5. Chapter 3

Declaraciones: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic es mío

Tai estaba caminando por los pasillos del hotel listo para irse a dormir en eso vio a dos personas que se le acercaban distinguió al presidente de la federación japonesa de futbol y a una mujer alta delgada quizá de su misma edad

-buenas noches yagami

-buenas noches

-señorita inoue el es taichí yagami el capitán de la selección japonesa

-mucho gusto-dijo mientras le extendía la mano

-yagami la señorita yolei inoue será la periodista en jefe para los medios de comunicación en Japón

-tai la miro estrecho su mano y dijo-mucho gusto

-presidente creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar mañana será un día muy duro

-a sí que descanse yagami espero que ganemos el partido de mañana

-adiós

Tai se fue a su habitación pero no por que quisiera dormir si no porque el sabia que a esa hora se estaba comenzado a disputar el primer partido del grupo c Colombia vs Grecia

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto tomo el control y puso el canal realmente no entendía nada de lo que decían pero a él le importaba el juego no los narradores

Apenas se iba a dar el pitido inicial para suerte de tai

El partido comenzó y sacaba Colombia falcao paso el balón para Teófilo quien lo retraso para guarín este lo subió para james rodríguez quien en un intento de atacar perdió el balón

El partido estuvo muy normal los jugadores casi no llegaban a la portería enemiga ni anotaron gol hasta el minuto 20 que gracias a un pase en profundidad de james rodríguez falcao tomo el balón se saco al portero y anoto gol

En el minuto 35 el griego Theofanis Gekas logra evadir a la defensa en una jugada individual mas sin embargo el portero David Ospina logra recuperar el balón con la mano derecha cuando el delantero intento sacarlo

Estaban ya en el minuto 50 el defensa giannis maniatis tenia le pelota pero en un error de este Jackson martinez quien entro en el segundo tiempo le quita el balón quedando así solo contra el portero así que pateo rastrero hacia la izquierda marcando así el 2-0 para su equipo

Taichí parecía estar muy impresionado con el juego colombiano el una vez vio jugar a esta selección en el mundial de 1994 donde Rumania la venció 3-1 y usa 2-1 y desde entonces pensó que no era muy buen hasta ahora

Theofanis tenía el balón nuevamente iso un pase rápido a Elini Dimoutsos este logro evadir a cuadrado y adelantarse pero fue frenado por Cristian zapata quien mando el balón para cuadrado este lo envió a guarín quien se lo mando a falcao y este se lo envió a james rodríguez en ese momento tai dijo

-fuera de juego

Pero no fue así estaba habilitado así que el jugador pateo a la esquina superior derecha anotando el 3 gol para Colombia

El partido termino así por mas esfuerzo que ISO Grecia para anotar no lo logro

Tai se quedo mirando el televisor y pensando baya son un reto difícil pero no imposible tai decidió apagar el televisor y acostarse a dormir si bien era cierto que Colombia había ganado su primer partido ellos no se quedarían atrás

estaba dando vueltas en la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño solo pensando en que debería jugar en ese mundial su primer partido contra un equipo que atenido un gran nivel no podía decir que sería su primer partido con su selección puesto que se enfrento a México en un partido amistoso por la fecha FIFA en el cual empataron 1-1

con un golazo que anoto Oribe Peralta Morones **quien pateo desde la mitad del campo y colgó a el portero japonés sin embargo gracias a tai pudieron armar una jugada y anotar el 1-1**

**en otro amistoso se enfrentaron a la selección de Alemania contra la que perdieron 2-0**

**con un gol de klose y otro de kuranyi**

**tai miro el reloj marcaba las 4:00 AM**

**y no tenia nada de sueño prendió el televisor y estaba en el canal de deportes comenso a buscar y a buscar canales hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención para su suerte estaba en español era una película llamada residente vil 5**

**tai vio esta película un rato hasta que se quedo dormido**

**ya había amanesido eran las 8:00 AM tai se acababa de levantar estaba listo para entrenar seria ese dia el que jugaría porfin **

**-taichi- lo llamo el dt quien venia con inoue **

**Ralmente inoue era muy guapa pensaba tai pero eso no significaba que le cayera bien había algo que no le gustaba de ella**

**-que paso profe**

**-tenemos que dar una entrevista los 3 ven ya esta lista la rueda de prensa**

**Los tres se dirijieron a la sala de conferensias**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**sora escucho que tai daría una rueda de prensa en españa eran las 9:00 de la noche kari, mimi y ella estaban sentadas en la sala**

**rueda de prensa vista desde el tv:**

**aqui llega el capitán del equipo taichí yagami seguido del dt del equipo carlo zaccheroni y por ultimo la líder de prensa yolei inoue **

**-dinos taichí como vez el partido de hoy contra costa de marfil-pregunto uno de los periodistas **

**-pues no será un partido fácil costa de marfil es un equipo que tiene un nivel muy bueno y será difícil**

**-muchas gracias**

**-mi pregunta es para el profe zaccheroni que le a paresido el juego que an dado los otros rivales de los samurái blue grecia y colombia**

**-me parece que a demostrado un gran juego como ya dije esos dos son los equipos mas competitivos del grupo en especial el conjunto cafetero **

**-muchas gracias **

**-tai me pregunta se relaciona como ves el ultimo partido del grupo colombia vs japon?**

**-es el partido mas difícil que tendremos también dependiendo de nuestro progreso en los otros partido sin envargo es el partido que mas deseo jugar poder ganar ese partido **

**-gracias**

**A los tres les isieron una infinidad de preguntas pero no como la ultima pregunta**

**-señorita inoue como es su relación y como espera que sea durante la cita mundialista con los jugadores de la selección japonesa?**

**-pues vera apenas llege aller por la noche a la ciudad y el único jugador del equipo que conozco es a tai el capitán Pero me gustaría ser muy apegada a ellos que nos volvamos amigos en especial con tai**

**Esto no dejo muy feliz a sora **

**-y quien se cree que es para estar diciendo que quiere ser apegada a mi esposo?-dijo sora bastante enojada**

**-si tienes razón sora dijo mimi**

**-vamos sora no es para tanto es en sentido figurado **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Tai estaba llegando al restaurante para poder almorzar cuando inoue lo abordo **

**-mira tai aquí tienes tu almuerzo me tome el atrevimiento de pedirlo por ti**

**-aaaaa muchasss gracias creo **

**Tai se fue a la mesa donde estaban todos sus compañeros **

**-vaya yagami entonces consequiste sirvienta?-dijo daisuke**

**-y voz con envidia no**

**-no creo pero bueno eso no me importa **

**-si jajajaja**

**Todos los jugadores partieron al estadio era hora de jugar el partido hicieron lo de siempre y ya estaban listo para jugar los jugadores salieron al campo tai llevaba el balón lo coloco en medio del campo ya estaban los dos equipos posicionados y listos para juagar cuando el pitido sono**

**Narración del partido:**

**Yagami tiene la pelota la pasa para hasebe ataca japon por la banda derecha hasebe para kengo nakamura roba drogba atacando el jugador en una jugada individual por el centro del campo evadiendo a los defensas esta solo drogba patea al arco despeja kawashima **

**Minuto 35 : la tiene daisuke el defensa kolo toure se interpone entre el y el arco aparece yagami solo por la izquierda daisuke pasa el balón esta solo yagami lo persigue kolo yagami llegando a la gloria no ,lo empuja el defensa estando solo contra el portero pita el juez la pena máxima **

**Y será okazaki quien lo cobre **

**Se prepara para patear patea al arco pero nooooooo lo tapa el portero zogbo **

**Minuto 77: tai tiene el balón logra evadir a los mediocampos pasa el balón y se lo devuelve, desde afuera del área patea anotando el primer gol del partido**

**gooooooooooooooooool de japooooonnn **

**1 tiene japon 0 tiene costa de marfil **

**10 minutos mas tarde **

**Minuto 87 **

**Tiene la pelota el defensa ****Daiki Iwamasa** por la banda derecha rápidamente la manda a tai quien transporta el balón al medio campo donde lo espera Hajime Hosogai este baja nuevamente por la banda derecha centrando la pelota siendo recibida por Ryōichi Maeda quien cabecea y anota el segundo gol para Japón

Goooooooooooollllll de japonnnn

La selección de japon logra ganar su primer partido del mundial contra costa de marfil para asegurar su paso a la siguiente ronda solo tienen que ganarle a Grecia

Mientras tai salía del campo drogba se le acerco e hiso un ademan con su camisa después de un momento tai entendió que quería cambiar su camiseta tai se quito la camiseta y después de intercambiarlas chocaron sus manos

tai salió del campo muy feliz con su nueva adquisición

mientras miraba a todos los miembros de la hinchada de japon que se alegraban por su victoria aunque el se preguntaba como serian las cosas con grecia seria igual seri mejor o lo que mas temia seria peor

si perdían contra grecia el resto seria mas difícil

pero que mas da ya no hay que pensar en esos problemas

comentarios del autor:

hey hey hey

bueno por fin jugaron contra costa de marfil este se supone iba ser el segundo capitulo LOL XD

bueno no importa nos leemos


	6. Capitulo 4

Declaraciones: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic es mio

Capitulo 4:

Sora estaba cenando con sus amigas en un restaurante el mismo donde meses atrás habia comido con tai mimi y matt

-esta delicioso no?-pregunto hikari

-por supuesto-respondio mimi

-sí, tú qué dices sora

-…

Sora estaba mirando la luna que había esa noche era tan grande y azul y solo se ppreguntaba donde estaba tai que estaba haciendo en ese momento pensar en el la ponía muy feliz

-soraaaa-le dijo casi que entre gritos mimi

-que que pasa

-eso te pregunto ya a ti que pasa-dijo kari esta vez

-aaaaa no es nada estaba pensando en tai

-jum pues deja de pensar en el por un momento-dijo mimi

-si eso creo

* * *

-yagami pasala

Taichí tenia la pelota tenia a un defensa contra si

-la quieres hay la tienes

Taichí amago asiéndole creer al defensa que la pasaría pero en realidad hiso la jugada de Ronaldinho el Niké o elástica

-oooo vaya que te humillo

-eres bueno yagami-le dijo el defensa que ase un momento tai según sus compañeros humillo

-BUENO SEÑORES ACABO EL ENTRENAMIENTO-grito el dt-a las duchas

Tai estaba cansado habían estado toda la mañana entrenando

Tai se fue a su cuarto como ya no tenían que entrenar mas prefería estar solo en su cuarto a pesar de que tai siempre avia sido muy sociable le aburría estar con sus compañeros en ocaciones

-hola tai-una vez no muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos

Cuando se fijo vio noto que se trataba de yolei inoue la jefe de prensa

-a hola señorita inoue

-como estas-pregunto muy curiosa la pelimorada

-bien supongo

-como te fue en el entrenamiento imagino quedaste muy cansado

-si el entrenamiento de zaccheroni es duro

-bueno igual tu eres un gran jugador el mejor

-gracias

-a por cierto si en algún momento necesitas algo solo avísame lo que sea

-esta bien

-y recuerda lo que sea adiós tai

-adios

La chica continuo por su camino mientras con uno de sus dedos se tocaba el labio inferior y soltaba una pequeña risita

Tai también continúo con su camino y entro a su cuarto

-pero qué diablos acaso ella estaba…

Tai sacudió su cabeza fuertemente

-lo que sea

Ese momento se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de tai lo peor era que algo dentro de el le decía que si aunque este se negaba

Por que cuando hablaba con inoue parecía un tonto esa pregunta también rondaba por su mente si dejarlo en paz

-voy a ducharme quizá así se me quite lo loco

tai estuvo unos minutos en la ducha disfrutando del agua caliente

salió se vistió y comenzó a buscar un canal que estuviera en español

para su suerte había uno que estaba en español ahí se quedo un rato viendo tv hasta que se quedo dormido

tai caminaba por alguna especie de pasillos a lo lejos denoto una figura

al acercarse noto que era inoue esta se acerco riendo un poco hasta estar cara a cara con el castaño paso sus manos por el cuello de tai y comenzó a besarlo luego comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta la camiseta de tai

tai también comenzó a moverse llevando su mano a la falda de la chica luego de esto ella rio

-YAAAAAGAMI

Un grito despertó a tai quien estaba empapado en sudor

-pero que rayos

-yagami-volvieron a gritar

Tai se dio cuenta de que era zaccheroni y rápidamente abrió la puerta

-aaaa señor que pasa

-veras todos estamos reunidos para ver el partido de costa de marfil vs Colombia y nos preguntamos si quieres verlo con nosotros

-por supuesto señor a que horas empieza

-qué? Te pasa algo yagami estas muy distraído tu conocías cada uno de los horarios de los partidos del grupo c

-si e estado algo raro últimamente creo que no e dormido bien

-uuumm ya veo baja en 30 minutos y tai cuidado con eso de dormir te necesito en buena forma

-si señor por supuesto

-no tardes-dijo un zaccheroni no muy convencido

Tai cerró la puerta de su cuarto y fue a su cama

-mierda pero que paso-recordó aquel sueño que lo había puesto así agitado lo que le parecía peor era que el lo había disfrutado

-no esto no puede ser solo fue un sueño un yagami solo fue un sueño y no volverá pasar

Tai se puso otra camisa puesto que la que tenia estaba empapada de sudor luego salió y fue a la sala de reuniones de la selección japonesa

-pero que rayos significo ese sueño yo no estoy… de inoue

Taichí llego a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos esperando que el partido iniciara

Tai se sentó al lado de Davis

Un minuto más tarde entro yolei esto incomodo bastante al castaño y peor aún se sentó a su lado

-no puede ser tendré que aguantar 90 minutos sentado con ella-pensó tai bastante alterado

-hola tai-dijo yolei

-no puede ser cierto-se pregunto tai

-hola

-esta emocionante el partido no crees

-si pero aun no empieza

-se que aun no empieza solo digo que será divertido

-si supongo

-te pasa algo?

-qué? A que te refieres?

-si es que te veo algo extraño

-pues no me pasa nada déjame

-vaya no tienes que ponerte así solo porque quiere ayudarte

-pues no me ayudes estoy mejor así

-eres un grosero yagami

-y que

-oye párala todos nos miran

Taichí no se había dado cuenta de que todo el equipo hasta el DT los estaba mirando algunos de sus compañeros reían, pero otros incluyendo a zaccheroni estaban muy serios

-que pasa aquí yagami inoue

-nada señor-dijo tai un poco molesto

-miren no sé cómo sea su relación y tampoco me importa pero por favor que eso no afecte su labor entendido

-si señor-dijeron ambos jóvenes en unisonó

-eso espero porque si no voy a tener que tomar las medidas necesarias

-entendido-dijo tai

Después de haber pasado la pelea comieron algo que se les llevo a todos los miembros a la sala

Entonces fue momento de que comenzara el partido de Colombia y Costa de marfil

El partido estuvo muy normal los jugadores casi no podían pasar la defensa hasta que en el minuto 34

Drogba le quito el balón a cuadrado evadió a la defensa colombiana y logro anotar el 1-0 para Costa de marfil

Sin embargo dos minutos más tarde Radamel Falcao García ase un pase al vacio para Ibarbo quien recibe el balón evade a un defensa y marca el 1-1 para Colombia

Se podía ver como todos estaban disfrutando del partido una impresionable exhibición de futbol

Los equipo tenían un nivel de juego muy bueno realmente Costa de marfil era más peligrosa que Grecia y ellos ya la habían vencido sería fácil vencer a Grecia o al menos eso pensaban los jugadores

En el minuto 40 Colombia marca otro gol gracias james rodríguez

En el minuto 66 marcan otro gol de penalti que cobra Falcao

En el minuto 80 por un error de la defensa de costa de marfil Falcao logra meterse entre la defensa y anotar un gol de vaselina con la pierna surda

Para finalizar en el minuto 90 en el primer minuto de los 2 minutos de reposición guarín logra anotar el 5-1 contra Costa de marfil y terminar con una aplastante goleada

-vaya que goleada-dijo zaccheroni después de que el partido termino

Vamos a tener que entrenar bastante para enfrentarnos a Colombia

-profesor nos piden en una rueda de prensa para hablar de los próximos partidos-dijo inoue

-si yagami ven tú tienes que dar la conferencia con nosotros

-si señor

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Hola hola bueno hay algo en este capítulo que no me gusto no se qué pero hay algo que no me gusto su ustedes averiguan que es háganmelo saber bueno aquí vamos con el fic ojala les gusta y aprovecho para decir que no voy a poder actualizar este fic en un tiempo por que verán necesito actualizar la vida de dos raperos y además subir otro fic bueno adiós a todos


	7. Chapter 5

**Declaraciones: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic es mío **

**Capitulo 5:**

**Estaban en el camerino todo estaba dicho faltaba un minuto para que el equipo encabezado por tai saliera a la cancha, habían ganado el primer partido pero este era contra Grecia era un rival duro aunque había perdido su partido de fecha FIFA, 2-0 contra Corea del sur no dejaba de ser un peligro **

**Tai se encontraba pensativo ese partido definiría mucho en este camino por la cita mundialista Japón no había logrado ganar este torneo ni siquiera han pasado de los octavos de final logrando esto solo en dos ocasiones en Japón y corea 2002 y el pasado Sudáfrica 2010**

**Pero esto no era lo que distraía a tai si no más bien era la imagen de esa peli morada repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente **

**-oye tai ya es hora no te vas a quedar-Honda saco a tai de su mundo loco**

**Incluso llego a imaginarse como inoue se quitaba la blusa**

**-si salgamos de una vez **

**Tai tomo el brazuca que se encontraba a su lado y se paro al lado del dt y una fila con sus compañeros se formo atrás de el**

**-muchachos salgan y ganen este partido por Japón**

**-por Japón gritaron todos en unisonó mientras seguían a tai que se dirigía al campo**

**-En este momento vemos la nomina titular de la selección de Japón y Grecia que salen al campo**

**-mira yo veo a una selección de Japón que está bien parada en el campo pero igualmente está la de Grecia quien a mejorado bastante a pesar de haber perdido contra Colombia **

**-este partido esta interesante no sora-dijo mimi quien tomaba una creveza**

**-si ya quería ver a tai jugar**

**-oigan ya aquí te traigo tus fresas sora **

**-gracias matt**

**Tocan el himno de la republica de japon **

**Que su reinado, señor,****  
****dure mil generaciones,****  
****ocho mil generaciones****  
****hasta que los guijarros****  
****se hagan rocas****  
****y de ellas brote el musgo.**

**Ahora el himno de la republica de grecia **

**Se gnorizo apó tin kópsi**

**tu spathiú tin tromerí,**

**se gnorizo apó tin ópsi,**

**pu me vía metrái ti gi.**

**Ap' ta kókkala vgalmeni**

**ton Elínon ta ierá.**

**ke san prota andriomeni,**

**jere o jere eleftheriá.**

**Se saludan los capitanes de campo taichí yagami y Andreas sumarais**

**El partido a punto de comenzar pita el árbitro y avisa que este compromiso en su primera parte comenzó**

**Narración del partido:**

**La tiene yagami cambia para Kagawa sube rápidamente para Endo por la banda izquierda se lo saca se lo saca **

**Nooo la pierde Endo la tiene el capitán de campo del conjunto griego **

**Recupera la pelota honda la pasa para yagami**

**Para honda pase al VACIO DE YAGAMI CORREO HONDA **

**No muy larga recupera Tzorvas el portero griego **

**Primera opción del partido para los samuráis blue **

**Minuto 27: **** Torosidis**** envía la pelota para el capitán de campo corriendo por el angulo derecho evadiendo toda la defensa cuidado japon esta solo patea **

**Kawashima**** los despejo se va al tiro de esquina **

**Va a centrar el jugador del parma ****Sotiris Ninis**** va a centrar cuidado gooooooollllll de grecia, no japon, como te dejas meter el gol **

**-noooo mierda –grito matt junto con mimi y sora**

**-no puede ser como nos meten un gol tan pendejo por favor inoha por que no lo cerraste **

**Cuando centraron el balón, ****Kostas Fortounis**** lo paro mas con la cara que con el pecho lo adelanto un poco y chuto a portería batiendo al portero Kawashima**

**El partido termino de esta manera Grecia 1-0 Japon**

**Al otro dia Taichí estaba caminando por el hotel con honda sin saber en que habían fallado que había estado mal como pudieron perder con grecia que era el menos favorito del grupo**

**-pero como pudimos perder no me cabe en la cabeza-se lamentaba honda**

**-a mi tampoco-les respondió tai muy serio**

**-yagami estabas bastante distraído no es verdad?**

**-que yo?, claro que no-la verdad es que si estaba distraído por culpa de cierta peli morada **

**-no mientas o es que se te olvida cuando te ise ese pase por el Angulo eso era gol y tu lo botaste**

**Flash back:**

**Honda evadió a dos defensas del equipo griego corriendo así por la banda derecha sin embargo uno de los defensas seguían haciendo presión para impedirle el paso, honda freno en seco casi al final de la cancha mirando hacia el centro de la portería, en una rápida jugada iso la elástica con la pierna surda evadió al defensa y cerca al portero cambio la pelota a tai dejando al portero completamente vencido tai solo tenía que patear al centro de la portería sin embargo calculo mal y la pelota se desbordo por el Angulo izquierdo **

**Fin del flash back: **

**-solo fue un error es todo**

**-no mientas tu nunca te equivocas así- dijo honda mientras se sentaban en una cafetería cerca al hotel y se quito la chaqueta de la selección dejando solo una camiseta blanca cosa que tai imito **

**-bonito lugar no crees**

**Estaban en una cafetería pequeña sin embargo bastante acogedora de un color blanco en su totalidad, tenía unas sillas de color abano y unas mesas de madera en las que fácilmente podrían sentars personas.**

**Tai se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta mientras que honda por el contrario la veía perfectamente.**

**Justo cuando iban a pedir sus ordenes la campana de la cafetería sonó**

**-baya baya, que sorpresa-dijo honda al ver quien habían entrado**

**Atravesando el lumbral de la puerta se encontraba inoue junto con dos hombres, uno de cabello largo con una liga atravesándoselo y otro mas joven que tenia el pelo corto y terminaba en una punta, ambos vestían sudaderas de color azul oscuro con líneas amarillas que tenía el logo de Adidas en la parte del muslo derecho, Una chaqueta negra de líneas amarillas y dos líneas más ancha que atravesaban los hombros, la chaqueta medio abierta dejaba ver una camiseta de color rosado, en la chaqueta también se podía ver el logo de Adidas en la parte izquierda y en la parte derecha se veía un emblema de color negro que resaltaba del negro de la chaqueta, este decía: federación colombiana de futbol**

**Los dos que habían entrado con inoue eran Radamel Falcao García**

**El 9 de la selección Colombia y James Rodríguez 10 de la misma selección **

**Tai miro hacia atrás y se quedo impresionado puesto que el equipo colombiano no debería estar allí si no en la ciudad donde se enfrentaría en dos días **

**-hola chicos miren a quien les traigo-dijo inoue a tai y honda**

**-mucho gusto-dijo tai parándose de la silla donde estaba y extendiéndole la mano falcao y luego a james-soy…**

**-el mejor jugador de la selección japonesa-lo interrumpió james **

**-además el capitán de la misma y jugador del real Madrid**

**Honda también se paro les extendió la mano y dijo- y ustedes son falcao y james los dos mejores jugadores de la selección Colombia**

**-además juegan en el mocano y son el 9 y el 10 de su selección cabeza de serie de nuestro grupo el c**

**Todos rieron esepto inoue que se retiro de la cafetería **

**Los 4 se sentaron en la meza y comenzaron a hablar del mundial y de otras cosas asi**

**-oigan que les paso en el partido de ayer-dijo james mientras bebían un poco de gaseosa**

**-no se era un equipo difícil y…**

**-no tienes que hablarnos como si fuéramos periodistas- lo interrumpió falcao **

**-si tienes razón mejor digámosles la verdadera razón no tai-dijo honda**

**-que razón?-dijo tai nervioso**

**-no nada solo era una broma **

**Rieron nuevamente pero esta vez tai no **

**-solo era una broma yagami no te pongas así jajajajaja-dijo honda **

**-bueno ya es hora de irnos james-dijo falcao**

**-si pekerman nos espera, hasta luego chicos**

**-hasta luego nos vemos en 2 dias- nuevamente hablo falcao**

**-nos vemos en dos días adiós-dijeron tai y honda en unisonó **

**Los dos japoneses salieron también de la cafetería y fueron al hotel ya que por la noche deberían ir a la ciudad de cuiaba **

**Ya estaba todo el equipo reunido**

**-para pasar a la otra ronda necesitamos por lo menos empatar- dijo honda **

**-si pero no va a ser fácil si perdemos estamos jodidos-dijo tai **

**-nadie va a perder-le dijo zaccheroni a los dos jugadores-el país cuenta con nosotros con que ágamos historia así que no vamos a perder**

**-si no vamos a perder tenesmo que ganar por esas personas que confían en nuestro juego- dijo kawashima**

**Pues entonces vámonos el avión nos espera dijo tai tomando su chaqueta mientras los otros lo seguían a esepcion de honda y zaccheroni**

**-baya que tiene dotes de líder no profe**

**-el mejor que hemos tenido keisuke**

**Ya estaban los jugadores en el hotel **

**-señor yagami lo llamo una chica de la recepción**

**-si que pasa?**

**-tiene una llamada**

**-muchas gracias dijo**

**Tai se quedo sorprendido era sora quien lo llamaba aunque en si no era eso lo que lo sorprendió y puso feliz si no que era lo que sora le dijo**

**Según sora el dt zaccheroni habían afirmado que Japón podría concentrarse con su familia si lograban pasar de a la siguiente ronda **

**Eso significaba que si pasaban podría estar con sora en el hotel**

**Ya habían pasado los dos días y era momento de jugar el partido como siempre tai se encontraba pensante pero esta vez no era por inoue si no por lo difícil del partido que tenía que ganar o empatar y solo pensaba como Colombia había goleado a costa de marfil y a Grecia **

**-bueno muchachos este es el último partido de la primera fase para nosotros, es un partido difícil como todos sabemos **

**De este partido ya se a dicho todo solo quiero que ustedes piensen en como han llegado a esta instancia todo lo que ha tenido que luchar para llegar aquí en esas personas que los han apoyado para llegar aquí a un mundial**

**Cada uno pensaba en todo lo que zaccheroni decía **

**Y cuando allá terminado de pensar en eso quiero que juego este partido por esos momentos y por esas personas, quiero que cuando estén allá fuera moviendo ese balon solo piensen en esos momentos luchar por ellos y sobre todo hacer de este uno de esos momentos **

**-profe ya es hora- dijo tai**

**-correcto salgan allá y que su país se enorgullezca de ustedes **

**-siiiiii-dijeron todos en unisonó**

**-bueno muchachos vamos a hacer esto por quienes están a la expectativa de este partido por nosotros y POR JAPON-dijo tai con gran liderazgo**

**-POR JAPON-dijeron todos en unisonó**

**Todo el equipo salió de los camerinos junto al conjunto colombiano**

**-buena suerte- le dijo falcao a tai**

**Lo mismo digo-respondió el castaño y se dieron la mano**

**En el campo hicieron la línea acostumbrada y el equipo colombiano paso dándole la mano a todos los japoneses**

**Los dos capitanes de campo tai y Mario Alberto Yepes**

**Se acercaron al árbitro quien lanzo una moneda y le dio el saque a los japoneses**

**Tai y Yepes se dieron la mano, tai tomo el brazuca y se fue al centro del campo donde lo esperaba Nagatomo**

**Coloco el balón en el piso y cuando pito el arbitro, saco**

**Notas del autor:**

**Si si un largo periodo sin subir este fic pero estaba ocupado espero les guste este fic**

**Estaba pensando hacer el partido contra Grecia y contra Colombia en este mismo capítulo pero cuando llegue a la parte donde conversan con falcao y james me arrepentí **

**Si no lo entendieron inoue llevo a falcao y james para impresionar a tai XD**

**Bueno es hora de **

**Pregunta fanfiction****: hasta que ronda del mundial y en qué mundial es lo máximo que a llegado la selección de tu país( si a llegado a la misma ronda varias veces menciónalas todas) **

**R: Colombia solo a llegado hasta octavos de final en Italia 90 **

**Chao chao nos leemos **

**Avance: **

**-a pocos segundos de finalizar el partido Japón está siendo expulsado del mundial **


End file.
